Midnight Confession
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: "In my midnight confessions when I tell all the world that I love you. In my midnight confessions when I say all the things I want to. I love you."


Title: Midnight Confession

Author: Dylan Shelby

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: Part of Forever Series. AU. "In my midnight confession when I'm telling the world that I love you."

Author's Notes: This is the second story in the series. Takes place right after the other ends. However, you do not need to have read the other one to read this one. It would certainly help as there are a couple of new characters, but you can probably jump right in without reading it. If you do want to read it is entitled: At the Beginning.

For Liz, this a deeper explanation of why the Navy let Evelyn go. Also I want to thank PearlHarbor for her reviews. As well as Nestrik. Thanks to everyone. I hope you enjoy this. 

~*~*~*~

In my midnight confessions   
When I tell all the world that I love you   
In my midnight confessions   
When I say all the things that I want to   
I love you

~*~*~*~

That night while Rafe was recuperating Evelyn slipped into the bed with him. She didn't wake up until she felt someone shaking her. "Evelyn!" someone frantically whispered. Evelyn quickly came to consciousness. "What?" she asked. "You better get out of here before you-know-who catches you in here with him." CiCi said. Evelyn quickly got up and left to splash some cold water on her face. When she came back the head nurse and CiCi were speaking to one another.

"Evelyn." the head nurse called to her, "Yes Ma'm." Evelyn acknowledged. "How is this patient doing?" she asked pointing to Rafe. "The patient is fine. He has just suffered from a head injury I will be releasing him this afternoon." she informed the woman. "Good. And this one?" she asked pointing to the one next to Rafe. And so it went. Evelyn going over everything she had done and the statistics. Charts were hardly ever used. No time for them when you are surrounded by gunfire. Evelyn counted herself lucky that she hadn't been apart of the nurses in France.

By the end of the day Evelyn was exhausted. Nothing was helping and all she could do was try and fall asleep, but was failing miserably. She saw as Elizabeth came in, "How are you doing?" Elizabeth asked. "I can't sleep." Evelyn replied. "I know how you feel. I never imagined this. My sister, Grace, is in France. I never get to hear from her." "I saw Rafe today." Evelyn confessed. "I know. It's what kept us going. Anything to talk about besides war."

"How long have you been here?" "Three years. They sent me back when I started to have a break-down over in France." Evelyn didn't have anything to say. She just sat and thought about her friends back in Hawaii. They were probably living it up in the hot sun having the time of their life. She stopped that train of thought though. She came here for a reason and right now that was more important. The silence surrounded the room as Elizabeth had fallen asleep sitting down on her bed. Evelyn got up and laid her down and took her shoes off and then went back to her own cot to try and get some sleep.

~*~*~*~

The day was sunny. Not the kind of day that one would expect in a warring England. Still Evelyn was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth and decided to enjoy it. The head nurse had given her a day's leave. And Evelyn was going to enjoy it. Not that she really had anywhere to go. She didn't know anyone here but Rafe and he wasn't available, at least she didn't think he was. So she took off to the airfield to see if she could find him.

When she got there she was devastated by what she saw. Men with injuries and blood everywhere. Planes with blood splatter and riddled with bullet holes. And Rafe was right in the middle of it. She would have laughed, but there was no laughter to be found here. She saw couple of men standing near a plane, "Excuse me gentlemen, but do you happen to know where Rafe McCawly is at?" They looked at her and pointed to a plane a few yards away. "Thank-you." she said and walked toward the plane.

"Ev'lyn?" Rafe asked. Surprised to see her. She gave him a huge smile, glad that something was right. "Hi. How are you doing?" she asked. He gave her a grin, "I'm okay. It's a lot different here than I expected." he confessed. She nodded her head in understanding. She looked down to her feet, "I um... I have the day free..." she hedged. He took her chin between his fingers, "Me too." That gave him another wonderful smile. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. They then heard hoots and cat calls and decided to go somewhere else.

~*~

Although hardly warm outside in the blanket that they shared Rafe and Evelyn were as warm as could be. Evelyn's head rested in Rafe's lap as he was sitting against a tree. "For a moment I forgot we were even in a war." Evelyn whispered. Rafe chuckled at that, "I sometimes forget there is a world when I'm with you." She turned to face and look up at him. "I love you." she smiled. He smiled, "You are so beautiful." he swore and kissed her.

As they continued to kiss and enjoy each other's company the day slipped away. It was now approaching evening and that was the end of their leave. "I know why your here, but why did the Navy let you go?" She smiled at him, "Timing. It seems that President Roosevelt is pushing a bill where the U.S. will lend materials or anything else to countries he seems worthy. They needed help over here and I was willing to go." She explained. "I am so glad that you are here." In everything that Evelyn had seen she couldn't agree more. Who knew that one man was worth this?

They were back to the base when they saw a couple of pilots approaching, "Rafe, who's this?" one of them asked. "This is Evelyn Stewart." One of the men whispered in the other's ear and they then both started laughing. Rafe just gave them a stern look and walked off. "I'm sorry about that. I haven't really had a chance to make friends." She shook her head, "You don't have to apologize. I love you." He leaned in and kissed her again. 

As she was about to leave Rafe called out to her, and she turned around, "I know this is bad timin' and all, but I was wonderin' if you would consider...maybe...oh I don't know... um... Ev'lyn will you marry me?" Evelyn's face ran the gauntlet of expressions and finally settled on what could only be expressed as joy. She nodded her head, "Yes..." she still nodding, "Yes I will marry you." He took her in his arms and swung her around. They kissed again to seal the deal.

"See you later." Evelyn said as they departed and both went back to their places with a little more spring to their step.

~*~*~

The End.

Next Chapter will be even better. We have a wedding, a death, a transfer, and even more surprises. So stay tuned. And please, please review! I love them so much. :)

~ Dylan.


End file.
